Transcripts/A Hearth's Warming Tail
Version 1 : Ponies :: Ponies' voices fill the night :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :: Happy hearts so full and bright :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :: Oh, what a sight :: Look at the light :: All for tonight :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Fluttershy :: Clouds arranged so they're just so : Pegasi :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Dash :: Gonna make some awesome snow : Pegasi :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : and Rainbow Dash :: The chill wind blows :: Making a show :: Snowflakes aglow : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Pie :: A day that's filled with songs to sing : Ponies :: Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding : Applejack :: Cakes and pastries we shall bring : Ponies :: Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding :: We're so busy making merry :: Windigos should all be wary : Stallions :: As our mighty voices carry : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Decorations we shall make : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Perfection you just cannot fake : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Not one mistake :: Don't let that break :: Oh, goodness' sake! : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! Version 2 : Ponies :: Ponies' voices fill the night :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :: Happy hearts so full and bright :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :: Oh, what a sight :: Look at the light :: All for tonight :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Fluttershy :: Clouds arranged till they're just so : Pegasi :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Dash :: Gonna make some awesome snow : Pegasi :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : and Rainbow Dash :: The chill wind blows :: Making a show :: Snowflakes aglow : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Pie :: A day that's filled with songs to sing : Ponies :: Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding : Applejack :: Cakes and pastries we shall bring : Ponies :: Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding :: We're so busy making merry :: Windigos should all be wary : Stallions :: As our mighty voices carry : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Decorations we shall make : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Perfection you just cannot fake : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Rarity :: Not one mistake :: Don't let that break :: Oh, goodness' sake! : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! Resuming : Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Starlight! Ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyville? : Starlight Glimmer: I was thinking I might just skip it. : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp : song : Spike: Skip Hearth's Warming Eve?! : Starlight Glimmer: I just find it all a little silly. It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, isn't it? : Spike: And why would you deny yourself presents and candy? That's crazy talk! : Twilight Sparkle: I think what Spike means to say is Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy. It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate a very important day in Equestria's history. : Starlight Glimmer: I think to most ponies, it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun, not a day to remember some old story. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you just haven't heard the right Hearth's Warming Eve story yet! : Starlight Glimmer: Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns sing songs around a hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by the mythical windigos? Ha! Every foal and filly knows that story. : Twilight Sparkle: Not that one. My favorite holiday story, "A Hearth's Warming Tale"! : Spike: Oh, I love that one! : Twilight Sparkle: This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot... : Twilight Sparkle: narrating Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one. It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation— : Spike: narrating We get it. Star Swirl's awesome. : Twilight Sparkle: narrating Right. The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time. : ringing : Starlight Glimmer: gasp Well, that batch is ruined. Snowdash! : Twilight Sparkle: narrating Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant. : Rainbow Dash: What do you need? : Starlight Glimmer: Get this mess cleaned up. Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration! : Rainbow Dash: her breath Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea? : Starlight Glimmer: Today is nothing to celebrate. Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: Dangerous?! It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos! : Starlight Glimmer: That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works. : Rainbow Dash: I think you might be missing the point. : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. That's a worthy goal for any pony. sarcastically But, by all means, if you want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest— : Rainbow Dash: Sweet! : Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! : chattering : Starlight Glimmer: I hate Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether. : Glimmer :: Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street :: Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet :: Words said so often that they lack any meaning :: Why should I join in when I could be intervening? :: Everypony loves this cursed holiday :: But would they be better off with it out of the way? :: Well, okay :: Say goodbye to the holiday :: With my magic, I'll erase it :: The greatest gift that I give today :: And everypony will have to face it :: No more little games for you to play :: After you say goodbye to the holiday :: Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run :: Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done :: Finally set free from your forced celebrations :: No need to reply to your trite invitations :: Calendar shorter by a single day :: Is my magic up to the test? :: Time to see, I can't delay :: Say goodbye to the holiday :: Prepare the spell, no hesitation :: All memory shall fade away :: See Equestria's new transformation :: No more shall anypony say :: Happy Hearth's Warming... :: laughter :: ...after today! :: After today... : Starlight Glimmer: Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have me to thank for it! : Starlight Glimmer: Wait a minute. Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether? That seems a little extreme. : Spike: muttering Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs. cocoa : Twilight Sparkle: I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things. Even Snowfall. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are. : Spike: Proceed. : Twilight Sparkle: Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time... : Twilight Sparkle: narrating ...when a voice from the hearth caught her attention. : Applejack: You sure you wanna go through with this? : Starlight Glimmer: Huh?! Who's there?! : bubbling : Applejack: The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who. And you and me have got to have us a little chat. : Starlight Glimmer: A spirit?! suspiciously I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell. What are you doing here? : Applejack: You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'? You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours. : Starlight Glimmer: "We"? : Applejack: They'll be along in a bit. For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm not going anywhere. I've got a spell to cast, and I don't need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve. : Applejack: We aren't goin' to the past to learn about the holiday. We're goin' to learn about you. : Starlight Glimmer: yelps wailing : Applejack :: As a young thing, life sure is somethin' :: You go makin' choices large and small :: Always growin' like a seedlin' :: And playin' is like dreamin' :: And before you know it, big and tall :: And every little bitty choice you make :: Sends you down a path to who you are today :: So let's take a little trip down memory lane :: And see just what the past has to say : Aw, look how cute you were. Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either. :: The seeds of the past :: They grow pretty fast :: Just look at who you were back then :: The seeds, as they grow :: Look what they can show :: Reveal the truth time and again : Professor Flintheart: Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall? : Young Starlight Glimmer: Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart! : Professor Flintheart: You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not? : Young Starlight Glimmer: I do! : Professor Flintheart: And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn? : Young Starlight Glimmer: throat Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. : Professor Flintheart: And how do these help you to learn magic? : Young Starlight Glimmer: I want to be strong enough to stop windigos and help ponies! : Professor Flintheart: That's just a story we tell little ponies. Real magic takes time to learn. : shattering : Professor Flintheart: It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself. : Applejack :: Then some distress, words so careless :: Standin' there, you don't know what to do :: Feelin' helpless, you can't make it hurt less :: So you go and change your point of view :: And in that moment, though you didn't know it :: Your defenses set up walls you built to last :: Leading to the pony you've become today :: And the spell you're about to cast :: It all comes from your past : Glimmer :: The seeds of the past :: We grow up so fast :: Some hurts never go away : Applejack :: The seeds, as they grow :: This we can't let go :: All tied to this one holiday : bubbling : Starlight Glimmer: gasps Spirit? What am I supposed to— : of confetti launching : Pinkie Pie: reverberating Snowfall Frost! It is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents! : Starlight Glimmer: Um, don't you mean "Present", like the time? : Pinkie Pie: No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll... Here, want a cupcake? : Starlight Glimmer: Fine, "Presents". All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means! : Starlight Glimmer: It doesn't mean anything. It's just stuff! : Pinkie Pie: Exactly! Sometimes a cupcake means "I love you!" Or a toy means "Hi, how're you doing?" Sometimes a book means "Your mane looks amazing!" And sometimes a scarf means... Well, a scarf usually''means you look cold. That one's easy. : '''Starlight Glimmer': I don't understand anything you're saying. : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Whoa! trembles : Starlight Glimmer: What's happening to you?! : Pinkie Pie: My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off! That means a song is coming on! : Pie :: Take a look at everything around you :: All the smells that surely will astound you :: Open up your heart, it will surround you :: In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve :: The little things that make it better :: Little ponies spreading cheer :: Give a toy, a hug, a sweater :: Memories that last all year :: The present's always filled with presents :: Large, medium, and small :: Sometimes the most important things :: Aren't very big at all :: solo :: What a party, there's so much to see here :: Can't believe you didn't want to be here :: You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here :: This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve :: Cider's flowing, this is living :: Come on and feel the beat :: Life is better when you're giving :: Each time you do it feels so sweet :: The present's always filled with presents :: So come on, open your eyes :: Spend time with ponies just like you :: And watch your spirits rise :: The present's always filled with presents :: Take a look around :: The reason for the holiday :: Is quite easily found :: Yes, the reason for the holiday :: Is quite easily found :: And the reason is to be with your friends! : Twilight Sparkle: as Pinkie Pie And the reason is to be with your friends! normal What? : Starlight Glimmer: You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right? : Twilight Sparkle: I was not! : Spike: laughing : Starlight Glimmer: So, what happens next? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, the party was— : Spike: Wait! Can we take a quick break? I need to refill my cocoa. : Twilight Sparkle: groans Fine. But hurry up! We're almost to the best part! : Spike: blows Okay, I'm ready. : Twilight Sparkle: The party was in full swing. : Rarity: Snowdash! : Rainbow Dash: Hey, Merry. : Rarity: Why, whatever is the matter, darling? : Fluttershy: Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon! : Rainbow Dash: Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly, I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is. : Rarity: I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"? : Fluttershy: And ends with "Frost"? : Rainbow Dash: She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place. : Crowd: booing : Rarity: What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like? : Rainbow Dash: Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria. : Fluttershy and Rarity: giggling : thunk : laughing : Rarity: muffled It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here. : Fluttershy: I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party. : Pinkie Pie: Me too! Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever! Ever! Ever! out : Starlight Glimmer: Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen?! : blowing : Starlight Glimmer: Who are you? : Princess Luna: I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. : Starlight Glimmer: Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like? : Princess Luna: No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show. : Starlight Glimmer: Why not? : Princess Luna: You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished. : Starlight Glimmer: And what happens? : Luna :: I see a cold wind blowing through :: I see days neither fun nor free :: I see a future caused by you :: I see a path not meant to be :: The future should be filled with magic :: Dreams and wishes brought to life :: But the days ahead are dark and tragic :: No time for hope when all is strife :: Whatever might have been :: All the dreams that ponies share :: Because of you, Snowfall Frost :: Now the future is a cold nightmare : Starlight Glimmer: Windigos?! They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story! : Princess Luna: They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return. The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow! : Starlight Glimmer: No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was! Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?! I'm sorry! echoing : opens : ringing : Starlight Glimmer: There's still time! : crowd chattering : knocking : opens : Rarity: Oh, my. : Fluttershy: Snowfall Frost? : Starlight Glimmer: I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts. : needle scratch : Rainbow Dash: spit-take Boss?! : Starlight Glimmer: I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends. : Rainbow Dash: Wow. : rip : Rainbow Dash: Dragon toenail? Uh... thanks? : Starlight Glimmer: I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time. : Rainbow Dash: Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before! It's awesome! Now come get some eggnog! : Twilight Sparkle: narrating And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. : Twilight Sparkle: The end. : closes : Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us. : laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight. : Starlight Glimmer: Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight. : Glimmer :: Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents :: Some take you by surprise :: A story shared by your good friends :: That makes your spirits rise :: Sometimes you just let go of the past :: Enjoy the present while it lasts :: And really it's not that much to ask :: With good friends by your side :: Now it's time to celebrate : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Glimmer :: All together, feeling great : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Glimmer :: Can hardly wait :: We'll party 'til late :: Our favorite date : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! : of "Pinkie's Present" plays over credits